I remember now
by DeathraSirea
Summary: Feel the first-hand experience of what happened during the murders at Freddy Fazbear's pizza in the view of the 5th child. There'll be 3 chapters/parts of this story. Will be used as a reference to the spirit's death in my other fanfic Five Nights at Fuckboy's. (Golden Freddy is the spirit in G.F. suit). Warning: blood, rape, gore, death/murder, pedophilia, and lots of scary shit.


_**(Chapter 1 of 3)**_

I can hear the music, oh it's so nice and fun to listen to. It's such a pretty song with its melody and tune... Freddy and his band have such great music and its so fun to dance to and sing along with and play at the pizzeria. It used to be so close and loud but now it's so muffled and distant... Where am I? Why can't I move? Why is it so dark? ...darkness. I remember now, _**it's all coming back to me.**_

It's a little fussy, some things are clear but other memories are turned into blurs. I know it was lunch time, mommy had to go get something from a friend when we just got here. I didn't want to leave so I promised mommy I'll behave and not leave until she comes back to pick me up. _**I kept my promise.**_

The sky was still blue but the sun was going down and a lot of people left but a couple were still here. I was drawing a picture, it was of an old member called Goldie and he was just like Freddy. He stopped coming one day and no one would stay where he went. A man from behind me said that I was a great drawer. I turned around and saw the man in a purple Freddy Fazbear's uniform and knew that he worked here. He was really nice, and then I saw a few kids behind him looking at me. I don't blame them since I was alone at a table. I was almost going to go to the game room but I knew mommy would come soon so I wanted her to see me and be ready for her. _**I always tried to help mommy.**_

He wanted to know if I would join him and the others to have a small party and maybe meet Freddy and Chica and Bonnie and maybe Foxy. I didn't think about it, I just didn't know if mommy would be here soon. I didn't want mommy to get worried. _**I'm sorry mommy.**_

I was ready to say no, but then I heard him say Goldie was coming. Goldie? He was my favorite, of course I wanted to see him. I went along and joined them, leaving my drawing behind and following the man. He held my hand and lead us to a back room. _**He lied to me.**_

There were five of us, each seeming to love their own member. A boy was wearing a small hat and a brown shirt like Freddy; he was a little on the chubby side but it wasn't like he was fat like Patrick Star. There was another boy, or girl, they sounded like a girl when they walked but looked like a boy; they were very pretty so I didn't think it mattered, and they even looked like Chica with a 'Let's Eat' bib on their neck and a yellow outfit. There's a girl wearing red hair ties that held up her pigtails and a red bow on her dress; she looks like Bonnie, except from the canes she holds onto in both her hands. She must have a problem walking since she uses them for supoprt. The last person was another girl who wore an old Foxy shirt that used to be sold for kids to buy, she had a hook and eye patch on; she acts like a boy sometimes from what I've seen. I never talked her to since it looked like she played rough like boys. When I looked at the five of us I realized why we were picked. _**We looked just like **__**them.**_

He stopped in front of a room and told us to wait, that he had to go do something. His smile was so nice, it was a calm and relaxed smile that made me feel so happy. _**I never saw it coming.**_

We stood there for a few minutes, everyone else started talking while I just waited off to the side. I didn't know them, and I didn't know if they would like it or not if I joined in their talk. I just waited for the purple man to return when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"So what's your name?" I turned around to see Freddy, or the boy dressed as him. The others were staring at me, did they try talking to me and I didn't hear them? _**Do they like me?**_

"Oh, sorry. I'm Faith." I smiled looked at everyone was they started saying their names but I wasn't really listening, I was just glad that I was making some friends. It wasn't until the footsteps came and stopped that everyone stopped talking. _**It's seemed so happy.**_

It was Goldie, he was here right behind me. I didn't turn until the others looked up above me and smiled, that's when I saw him. I gave him a hug and told him how happy I was to see him again. He asked me to talk with him over some cake, I knew I shouldn't eat since mommy was coming soon but I was a little hungry. A few bites wouldn't hurt. _**They would kill.**_

Goldie led us to a small table with cake on it. On the way in I saw some decorations, like old arcade game machines and balloons; the large box in the back was the thing I liked the most. It looked like a big present waiting to be opened. Goldie sat us down an turned around to the door saying someone was calling him and that he needed to go help He left and we started eating some of the cake. The others starting eating mouthfuls since it was 'free to eat'. I wanted to wait and eat with Goldie, so I waited. After some time, Goldie still wasn't back and the others weren't looking too good. _**They were getting tired.**_

Bonnie was the first, she started coughing and it wasn't that bad until she couldn't stop. Freddy started getting tired but was trying to stay awake. Foxy was trying to talk but their voice was caught and they couldn't speak. Chica was eating so much that it wasn't until everyone started feeling ill that they felt like throwing up. I don't know what was going on, all my new friends were getting sick right before me and I didn't know what to do. _**We were helpless.**_

I stood up and was going to go run for help when I saw him in the doorway with his back to us. The purple man was back. I was about to call out and ask him for help when I heard his laughing, we all did. All of us were staring at the back of him as he started closing the doors. We were trapped, and we were going to die. We all knew what was going to happen, even though we were young. _**Our fates were being sealed.**_

We all started looking at each other and then the _click_ of the lock came we started running. I saw Bonnie dive under the table and Freddy run off into a corner to the man's left. I don't know why he ran towards him but I knew that we had to act and not think. I ran as fast as I could to the arcade machines but Foxy beat me to it with her speed. She started going behind it and waved me off like 'go away'. I thought I was caught but it was wasn't me, golden who was caught first but normal Freddy. He was hiding behind a few boxes but his microphone was on the ground a few feet from him and his feet were sticking out in the open. _**One caught.**_

The purple man went to him and I knew I needed up hide, I looked around and saw the present and went behind there. I sneaked into the tight space and hoped that I wasn't found. I listened as the room became quiet. I heard a sound that sounded like something was being dragged across the floor then a _thud_ as if it was propped up against a wall. There were a few footsteps and then they stopped and the only think I could hear was a little whimper and then an explosion of coughing that was cut off after a brief yelp. _**Two caught.**_

I don't know why they're silent or why they were cut off but all I could do was keep my breath as quiet as possible and not make any noise. I was so scared, my heart is beating so loud that I'm afraid he'll hear it. I'm trying to hard not to freak out but the silence it too strong and I'm so scared. I just want my- The splashing of something, I'm guessing Chica. I think I heard the purple man say something about a mess before finding the yellow one. I thought I could compose myself but I heard Chica's short cry of help before they were cut off. I thought they were gone when I heard a small gurgling and a loud painful sounding crack. I felt the tears streaming down my face and rolling down my neck. _**Three caught.**_

I don't know how much time was passed but if it weren't for the occasional footsteps, I think I would made a run for the door. I was scared, I just want to be back home. I knew I shouldn't have followed the man, I knew I should have just stayed at the tables until mommy came to get me. I should have just stayed away from anything that didn't normally happen here. I didn't listen to mommy's advice after the accident with Mikey. I should have been more careful, but I disobeyed her order. I'm sorry, mommy. I'll be strong for you, Mike. My only friend, I'll stay strong and hope you get better. _**I will help you Mikey.**_

I just have to have faith, how funny since that's my name. I made friends and I'm here as they go silent. I hope this is all a big joke because I don't know how long I can handle this. Please I cant stand it. I hear a noise that sounds like shuffling, then I hear Foxy's voice. She was saying mean things although it was hard to hear since their voice was cutting in and out. She was saying something when her voice cut out and didn't come back. I knew that she was gone. _**Four caught. I'm the last.**_

I hear him calling for me. I can't see, my eyes are all blurry. I hear footsteps coming to one side of the box and I quietly sneak to the other side. No, I don't want to be caught and I don't want to die. I see his shoes in the thin light on the other side, I see him standing just out of sight just standing and I guess waiting to see if I make any noise. I stay still, wondering what do it. It wasn't until I feel the breath on the back of my head that I know I've been caught. He took his shoes off and put them on the other side of the box, so I think he's there but he is really sneaking around to get me from behind. _**I remember this so clearly... I don't want to remember.**_

I felt his hands around me, curve around and yank me from my hiding spot. _**No.**_ I couldn't speak, my voice was gone. I was picked up by him and then he carried me over to the table and put me down where I was sitting before, at the end. I shut my eyes because I didn't want to see but he told me to open them or he'll hurt me. I shook me head and then I felt him walk behind me tell me I that I could open my eyes and eat or so to sleep. I was scared, I felt my tears as they made a way down my face. I won't follow his orders. _**You monster.**_

"Goodnight, sweet dreams."

I couldn't stop them from opening; the pain was unbelievable. I felt it enter, sliding through me only to suddenly stop. It felt good as it left me but then the real pain began. I tried to breath but it felt like I was drowning. _**Help me.**_ I couldn't move or say anything; I stared ahead at my new friends, covered in their own blood with cuts all over them. _**I cant...**_ Chica's head was rolled to the side with yellow looking puke dripping from their mouth and part of their neck was popping out, it was sticking out but it looked as if the bones in their neck broke. I saw Freddy with purple lips and his eyes all tired looking, as if he fell asleep during a boring class in school. Bonnie had purple lips like Freddy but more blueish and a large red patch other their chest. Foxy had a cut across their throat that was still bleeding as their visible eye was wide open staring at the ceiling, never blinking._** I don't want to relive this.**_

I felt weak and tired so I leaned back in my chair, but then i didn't have enough energy to stop my head from falling back so I stare at the ceiling. The only thing wrong was that I wasn't looking at a grey roof, but the eyes that I trusted before coming in this room. I couldn't breath, my lungs scream for air but when I try to breath all I feel is water entering my lungs, only it wasn't water but my own blood. My heart started beating slower and slower. I felt something wet coming from my mouth as if I was drooling and falling to the floor. _**No, skip this.**_ I felt his hand wipe my face and pull back, and I saw the blood. I was drowning in my own blood. He put his hand on my face and it sweet smile turned evil. I felt myself falling sleep but even though I was dying I felt what he was doing. _**No, not this. Please.**_

_**(Chapter 1 or 3)**_


End file.
